pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sue Goyette
| birth_place = Sherbrooke]], Quebec, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = | nationality = Canadian | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = CBC Literary Award (2008) | signature = | website = | portaldisp = }} Susan Goyette (born April 4, 1964) is a Canadian poet and academic.Paula Jessop, Sue Goyette, Canadian Encyclopedia, September 18, 2014. Web, Apr. 9, 2014. Life Goyette was born in Sherbrooke, Quebec. She grew up in Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville, on Montreal's south shore.Susan Goyette, Greater Victoria Public Library Mobile. Web, Apr. 9, 2014. Goyette has been a member of the faculty of The Maritime Writers' Workshop, the Banff Wired Studio, and The Sage Hill Writing Experience.Sue Goyette reminds us that poetry is related to ordinary life," YFile, March 20, 2016. York University. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. She lives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, where she teaches in the creative writing program of Dalhousie University.Meet our Faculty, Creative Writing, Department of English, Dalhouseie University. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. Writing The judges of the Griffin Poetry Prize said of her 2014 collection Ocean (which was shortlisted for the prize): “Sue Goyette’s Ocean is a capacious and ambitious book in which she does no less than re-write the sea and the history of our relationship with it. The individual poems are numbered from one to fifty-six, not named, as is exactly right for the way the book itself ebbs and flows… But even though the sea is a constant – sometimes more present, sometimes less, a tidal flow within the poems – Goyette’s focus is on the shore. Her interest is in the moving boundary between ocean and land, where the shore-dwellers live. Here is a place of change and myth-making, where transformation happens every day. In Ocean, Goyette’s vigorous language and large vision create an extraordinary new history of the way the sea has formed human consciousness, shoreline experience and poetry itself.” Recognition Her debut poetry collection, The True Names of Birds (1998), was nominated for the 1999 Governor General's Award, the Pat Lowther Award, and the Gerald Lampert Award. Undone (2004) was nominated for the Atlantic Poetry Prize, the Dartmouth Book Award, and the Acorn-Plantos Award for People’s Poetr. Her poem "Outskirts" won the 2008 CBC Literary Award in Poetry. The book Outskirts (2011) won the 2011 Bliss Carman Poetry Award, the 2012 Atlantic Poetry Prize, and the 2012 Pat Lowther Award. Other awards she has won include the 2010 Earle Birney Prize and the 2013 Silver National Magazine Award for Poetry.Meet our Faculty, Creative Writing, Dalhousie University. Web, Mar. 17, 2019. Publications Poetry * The True Names of Birds. London, ON: Brick, 1998. ISBN 0-919626-99-8 * Undone. London, ON: Brick, 2004. ISBN 1-894078-33-0 *''Outskirts''. London, ON: Brick, 2011. *''Ocean: Poems''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2013. *''The Brief Reincarnation of a Girl''. Kentville, NS: Gaspereau Press, 2015. Novel *''Lures: A novel''. HarperFlamingo, 2002. ISBN 0-00-200506-9 Edited * First Writes (edited with Kelley Aitken & Barbara Scott). Banff Centre, 2005. ISBN 1-894773-16-0 *''The Best Canadian Poetry in English, 2013'' (edited with Molly Peacock). Barrie, ON: Tightrope Books, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Sue Goyette, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 9, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"Eight" * The Poetry of Sue Goyette at Dawesome (3 poems) *"Fashion" at Prairie Fire (3 poems) ;Audio / video *Sue Goyette at YouTube ;Books *Sue Goyette at Amazon.com ;About *Sue Goyette in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Griffin Prize biography *Interview: Sue Goyette, The Town Crier, 2015 *[http://poetryreviews.ca/reviews/undone-by-sue-goyette/ Undone reviewed] at PoetryReviews.ca * * Category:1964 births Category:Canadian novelists Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:Living people Category:People from Sherbrooke Category:People from Saint-Bruno-de-Montarville Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Dalhousie University faculty